The Lost Episodes
by Shuuta Hikaru
Summary: Ketika ia ingin kembali untuk memenuhi sumpahnya lagi...


**Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny and its characters**

"Tidak peduli seberapa banyak mereka musnah, kita dapat menanamnya kembali. Pasti..."

Ucapan Kira yang sesaat lalu dilontarkan terngiang di kepala pemuda coordinator tersebut bagaikan mantra yang terus menerus ia ulang. Tak ada kata yang melebihi apa yang kumpulan remaja itu harapkan selain ini. Dihadapan _memorial stone _mereka bertemu, saling mengetahui wajah masing-masing, mereka yang telah bertempur selama _Second Bloody Valentine War_.

"Kita akan berjuang bersama."

Ya. Mereka akan berjuang bersama. Menjaga dan mencari kedamaian. Di mana perang hanyalah sebuah kata masa lalu. Itulah doa mereka.

**The Lost Episodes**

"**PLEDGE"**

**~Athrun Zala~**

"Athrun-san," panggil gadis termuda di antara pemuda dan pemudi yang berkumpul di sana.

Keenam coordinator itu akan berpisah. Mengambil jalan mereka masing-masing. Namun, hati mereka berteguh pada satu tujuan. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan memanglah berbeda, tak apa selama keinginan mereka sama.

"Pergilah bersamaku, Meyrin. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Meski demikian masih banyak kejanggalan yang harus ia pecahkan sendiri. Masih dan akan tetap mencari pertanyaan yang hanya ia yang tahu. Di samping semua ketenangan yang ia harapkan.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengekori orang yang ia kagumi dari saat pertama kali ia menjatuhkan pandangan terhadapnya. Meyrin tak kuasa menolak. Menjalankan seperti apa yang pemuda itu minta. Ia senang. Senang, saat dia memanggil namanya, dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi bersamanya. Senang, ketika ia tak harus menjadi nyamuk bagi kakak dan teman lelakinya. Dan senang, ketika ia merasa ada harapan yang tumbuh di hatinya. Mungkin, inilah keberuntungan yang akan ia hadapi.

Tapi tidak. Takdir menghancurkan harapannya.

Ketika pria muda berambut _navy blue _dan gadis itu telah sampai pada suatu tempat bernama C Park, mereka berbicara empat mata. C Park, salah satu tempat yang telah menjadi sasaran senjata api sewaktu perang di Orb terjadi. Tak ada bunga dan air, hanya serpihan dan bongkahan batu jalanan yang telah hancur tak berbentuk taman lagi. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Para penduduk Orb sedang disibukkan oleh persiapan awal mereka pasca perang. Mereka akan mengurusi diri dan keluarganya sendiri dibandingkan berjalan-jalan melihat kota pinggir pantai yang hampir hancur.

"Akankah kau akan kembali ke PLANT?" tanya Meyrin pelan. Ia berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan mengatakan "ya".

"Tidak."

Tak ada keraguan tersirat dari kedua emerald pemuda itu.

Sebaliknya, ketakutan terpancar dari mata Meyrin.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kau bisa kembali ke ZAFT, Athrun-san..." Seperti gadis kecil yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan ayahnya, Meyrin semakin takut kehilangan, "Apa kau tak ingin berjuang bersama kami? Karena itulah kau _resign _ke ZAFT, kan?"

Ia tak pernah tahu perasaan Meyrin. Tidak pernah ingin tahu.

"Tidak, aku mempunyai sebuah janji."

_Representative Atha. Princess of Orb._

Gadis itu terdiam. Menahan agar hatinya yang terluka tidak keluar berupa air mata. Meyrin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kedua tangannya mengepal, menggenggam erat bagian bawah _dress _yang ia pakai.

"Ia bilang bahwa ia ingin aku untuk menjagamu," bisiknya lemah. Meyrin tak sanggup lagi melihat iris hijau lawan bicaranya. Ia tak sanggup menatap mereka yang memancarkan kesungguhan dan kemantapan hati seorang penerus Zala. Tapi bisakah ia tetap mempertahankan sifat keras kepala kekanak-kanakannya?

Pemuda itu tak menjawab langsung. Ia mengamati gadis muda di hadapannya dalam diam.

"-dan aku menjaganya hingga sekarang. Sekarang... aku..."

"Aku selalu berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ayahku mati dihadapanku. Dan di mana aku harus berada ketika semuanya usai. Sejak awal aku memang tidak memiliki tempat untuk bernaung dan menghabiskan waktu sampai aku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan meskipun aku telah memilikinya, tetap saja pertanyaan pertama terus menyerangku," potong sang pemuda. Mungkin gadis itu ingat, ini adalah kalimat terpanjangnya sepanjang waktu yang telah ia lalui hari ini. Ia tak punya hati untuk membalas apa yang baru saja pemuda itu katakan. Ia hanya mendengar.

"Ketika aku tak bisa melakukan apapun yang berguna, itu akan menyiksaku. Untuk itulah, aku pergi ke ZAFT. Aku bergabung kembali. Walaupun aku masih ragu sampai _Chairman_ Durandal mematahkan apa yang telah ku rasakan. Tapi tidak, Meyrin. Aku tidak pernah menyesal karena aku kembali ke ZAFT saat itu. Aku bertemu Shin, Luna, Rey, dan... kau." Ia tersenyum pada gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

Kenangan itu berputar kembali, saat gadis itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang pemuda kembali ke mana ia seharusnya. Jika saja pemuda itu merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ia berada di sampingnya.

Meyrin, kedua matanya sedikit membesar ketika melihat senyum tulus dari seniornya. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan melihat senyum itu. Karena sampai detik yang ia lalui, gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya tersenyum setulus ini. Dadanya bergejolak. Sampai-sampai ia harus menaruh kedua tangannya tepat di atas jantungnya. Takut kalau lawan bicaranya mendengar degup yang beradu di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tapi, tetap saja-"

Dan ia menyesal pernah merasakan rasa itu pada si pemuda.

"Aku selalu merasakan penyesalan bahwa akulah yang meninggalkan**nya** terlebih dahulu."

Keduanya menundukkan kepala. Terlena akan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, jika kau tak kembali ke PLANT... Kau akan tinggal di Orb?"

"Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu." Pemuda berambut _navy blue _itu mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tersenyum lemah.

Meyrin tak pernah mengerti dirinya meskipun ia telah membaca semua kumpulan data yang ZAFT simpan saat pemuda itu menjadi bagian dari kemiliteran. Tapi...

"Aku hanya hidup di mana orang yang harus aku lindungi hidup. Dan aku akan tinggal di manapun ia berada."

Meyrin tahu jika Athrun Zala ingin memenuhi sebuah janji yang ia ucapkan saat awal pengakhiran perang Jachin Due, dan saat ia berjanji ketika sebuah tanda sumpah ia sematkan di jari manis gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Jadi, aku anggap kau akan tinggal di sampingnya."

"Aku akan melindunginya, sampai aku mati."

**The Lost Episodes**

**~Cagalli Yula Atha~**

"Kau di sini," ucap Athrun Zala ketika ia mencapai tempat di mana batu nisan tanpa jasad yang didedikasikan kepada Atha berada. Di bagian selatan batas kepulauan Orb, sebuah altar megah berbatu indah berdiri menantang ombak. Dan gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri di sana. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Punggungnya berubah posisi saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pemuda yang sangat ia kenal kini menjangkau dirinya. Meskipun begitu, ia berusaha agar ia menjaga ekspresinya dengan wajar. Ia tak berkata sedikitpun sampai Athrun mencapai anak tangga yang terakhir.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa datang. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan," kata si gadis berambut pirang. Ada getaran penyesalan yang terdengar dalam kalimatnya.

"Tak apa." Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu terus melangkah, memposisikan dirinya dihadapan batu nisan megah, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kepada orang lain yang juga berada di tempat tersebut. Mata milik Athrun menyusuri setiap jengkal sebuah batu putih itu, mengamati setiap tulisan yang terpahat dengan indah di batunya. Hingga apa yang ia pikirkan sama sekali tidak tertebak oleh gadis disampingnya.

"Kau harusnya tidak berkunjung tanpa ada satupun pengawal."

_Yuna._

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, sesaat ketika Athrun telah meninggalkannya untuk berbicara kepada _Chairman _Durandal, ia berdiri di tempat yang sama, melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja ia diinterupsi oleh orang yang berbeda. Bahkan yang mereka ucapkan saat mereka telah mencapai puncak altar pun sama, ia **tidak boleh** pergi tanpa bodyguard. Yang benar saja... Dan lihat, gadis berambut pirang itu sungguh tergelitik saat melihat Athrun yang kemudian menaruh kepalan tangan kanannya di depan dada dan memulai untuk mengucapkan doa di hadapan batu nisan sang ayah angkat. Ia melakukan persis hal yang sama dengan apa yang dulu Yuna Roma Seiran lakukan, seorang pria yang tak jadi ia nikahi.

Mengingat nama itu sungguh membuatnya pusing kepala.

Tatapan _princess _Orb itu melembut melihat Athrun yang tengah khusyuk berdoa. Tidak seperti saat ia mengamati pemuda bodoh berambut ungu karena saat itu ia curiga kepadanya. Kini ia tidak yakin, meskipun apa yang Athrun lakukan saat ini mengingatkannya saat Yuna mengatakan bahwa ia membuat sebuah janji palsu untuk melindunginya dan Orb kepada ayahnya, Athrun tidaklah mungkin membuat janji yang sama ya, kan? Ia tak mau terjerumus oleh janji yang sama **lagi.** Meski Athrun sekalipun yang menginginkannya.

Karena Athrun sudah terlalu sering ia sakiti.

_Ayah, katakan, apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

Pemuda coordinator itu telah selesai berdoa. "Apa?" tanyanya saat ia menangkap bahwa gadis itu tengah memperhatikannya diam-diam.

"T-tidak," jawab si gadis sambil menggelengkan kepala yang dipenuhi dengan surai pirang itu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menatap iris zamrud milik pemuda coordinator itu semenjak ia kembali dari perang.

Suara angin petang menjadi musik _intermezzo _di antara keduanya.

"Athrun, Aku-"

Jika dulu ia adalah seorang yang sangat keras kepala dan begitu terbuka mengatakan apa saja yang sedang ia pikirkan, kini di hadapan seorang pemuda yang pernah mengambil hatinya ia kehilangan sama sekali sifat alami yang dari dulu ia miliki. Kemana gadis kuat yang dulu itu?

Ia menghirup oksigen, lalu mengeluarkannya kembali dengan gas yang berbeda, _inhale-exhale, _sekali saja. Dan gadis itu memperoleh sedikit ketenangan yang ia harapkan. "Athrun-" sekali lagi nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Nama yang sangat ia rindukan ketika pemuda itu pergi berperang dengan saudara laki-lakinya ke _Messiah_, "-Aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Aku rasa aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

Telapak tangan kecil yang mampu memegang berbagai senjata api itu sekarang terlihat lemah dihadapan Athrun. Dengan sebuah cincin berbatukan sebuah permata _ruby, _yang berada di atasnya membuat si pemilik tangan itu terlihat gelisah, tanpa ada perlawanan. Cincin yang pernah ia berikan sesaat sebelum pergi kembali ke pihak ZAFT itu masih memancarkan cahayanya, mengunci semua kenangan buruk milik gadis itu saat ia meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kekacauan perang. Ya, hampir tak ada kenangan indah selama ia memakai cincin itu, hanya sebuah ciuman dan pelukan yang pernah ia rasakan sesaat sebelum pemuda dihadapannya pergi meninggalkannya dulu.

Satu-satunya pemuda yang memiliki nama keluarga Zala itu diam tak berekspresi sedikitpun saat ia mengembalikan sebuah bentuk ikatan janjinya bahwa ia akan kembali kepadanya, seorang. Lagi, gadis penerus Atha itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Simpanlah, itu milikmu."

"Tidak, aku-"

Bagaimanapun juga ia harus membangun pondasi untuk dinding yang akan ia bangun antara hati dan kewajibannya. Takdir tidak mungkin menginginkan mereka untuk dapat bersatu. Tidak.

_Tapi..._

"Cagalli."

Sudah berapa lama ia tak memanggil namanya? Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihatnya dengan caranya sendiri? Sudah berapa lama ia merindunya?

"Saat kau siap, atau ketika kau merasa tak ada satu pun yang bisa kau jadikan pelarian saat kau hancur... Yakinlah, bahwa **hatiku** akan ada di mana kau aku akan menunggumu." Mata zamrud itu enggan berpaling dari mata madu dihadapannya. Meyakinkan bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakannya itu benar, tanpa ada sedikitpun kebohongan yang tersirat.

Angin petang kembali membunyikan musiknya. Diiringi oleh sekumpulan burung pantai yang kembali untuk beristirahat ke rumahnya. Dan suara ombak berdesir yang menjadi latar belakang dari sebuah nisan megah milik sang Atha menjadi buram tak dapat ia dengarkan secara seksama. Karena semua otak dan hatinya sedang kacau seketika saat Athrun, tanpa sebuah upaya keras telah menghancurkan apa yang ingin ia bangun di antara mereka. Sebuah satu dari banyak dinding tak terlihat yang baru saja akan ia bangun.

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua mata coklat madu gadis itu.

_Deja vu._

Lagi, Athrun menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan sama seperti saat sebelum ia, Kira, Lacus, dan para kru Archangel pergi ke Messiah untuk berperang. Athrun memeluknya erat, mencium sisi kepala gadis berambut pirang itu. Ia sangat ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia akan terus menjaga janjinya, mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya, mengucapkan seluruh kata agar Cagalli kembali ke sisinya. Namun benaknya berkata lain, ia sadar bahwa takdir masih belum menghendakinya. Dan ia akan berkorban, ia memutuskan akan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba.

Dan Cagalli pun menangis di bahunya.

_Ayah... Kirimkan pesanku..._

**Cuap-cuap Author:**

**Err, saya tahu ini agak ga happy ending ._. Gomen, ne.**

**Um, begini... sebelum yang baca nimpuk saya, saya mau jelasin dulu sebentar (takutnya feelnya ga nyampe ke pembaca, soalnya pas saya baca ulang jadinya aneh T^T). Jadi begini, fic ini, saya tulis cuma pengen nonjolin sisi kalau Athrun itu masih pegang janjinya, dan ia balik ke Cagalli gitu. Awalnya Athrun manggil Meyrin pergi sama dia (inget kan waktu Ending di GSD SE itu, kalau Meyrin jalan di belakang Athrun?) Ngambil idenya dari situ. Nah! Athrun itu mau berterimakasih (walau kayaknya di sini ga ditulis waktu ngucapin terimakasihnya XD) ke Meyrin karena telah nyelametin nyawanya. Dan ia pamit (agak ragu waktu bilang kata-kata ini =w=a) kalau dia ga comeback ke PLANT, dan dia pengen stay di mana Cagalli berada XD. Lacus, Kira, Shin, Luna, Mey, kalau ga salah ending-endingnya ke ZAFT semua sih ;A; . Untungnya Athrun di ending GSD SE itu pake seragam Orb, jadi ya gitu deh(!). TAPIIIIIIII, Cagalli yang masih –ehem sayaaaang banget ma Athrun (untuk sementara) ga bisa nerima Athrun kayak yang dulu lagi, alasannya klise, lah. Orb. ._. Tapi Athrun mau nunggu hingga ajal tiba kok (jd pengen deh bikin Athrun masokis). ._. Clear kan, kalau cerita ini murni Asucaga. Walau cinta mereka terhadang sebuah negara (?) tapi saya yakin banget kalau mereka saling memiliki. Fukudanya aja yang nyebelin. XDDD **

**Dan ya, ini fanfic belum berakhir. Meskipun ini timeline paling akhir yang saya bikin (kayaknya). Karena chapter selanjutnya (mungkin) timeline-nya sebelum kejadian yang ada di fanfic ini :3. Ingat kalimat akhir di fanfic ini? Mungkin chapter depan bahas itu, atau egak? Ga tau deh... XD yang jelas updatenya bakal lama *plakk*. Maaf kalau agak OOC *bows*. Akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca! (^0^)**


End file.
